gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Supra
The Toyota '''Supra '''is a 2-door sports car/grand tourer produced and manufactured by the Japanese car company Toyota from 1979 to 2002. It is one of the few performance coupes that Toyota produces, along with the Celica, which is the vehicle the Supra is based on. The Supra's design would remain similar to the Celica's until mid-1986, when the Supra (in it's 3rd generation model, the Mark/MKIII) became it's own model and would no longer bear resemblance to the Celica. The Supra was also based on it's predecessor, the Toyota 2000GT, as it has an engine similar to that of the 2000GT. This engine would be on the first 3 generations of the car. Gran Turismo Toyota MA70 Supra Turbo Limited Toyota JZA70 Supra Twin Turbo-R Toyota Supra SZ-R '95 Toyota Supra SZ-R Toyota Supra RZ '95 Toyota Supra RZ Toyota Castrol Supra GT GT2 Toyota Supra Turbo '93 (J) Toyora Supra Twin Turbo-R '91 (J) Toyota Supra Turbo '96 Toyota Supra Turbo '97 Toyota Supra RZ '97 (J) Toyota Tom's Supra (J) R Castrol Tom's Supra R Cdma One Supra R Denso Sard Supra (*) TRD 3000GT GT3 Toyota Supra RZ '97 Toyota Supra SZ-R '97 R Denso Sard Supra R Castrol Tom's Supra GT4 Toyota Supra 2.5GT Twin Turbo-R '90 Toyota Supra 3.0GT Turbo A '88 Toyota Supra RZ '97 Toyota Supra SZ-R '97 Toyota WOODONE Tom's Supra (JGTC) '03 Toyota ESSO ULTRAFLO Supra (JGTC) '01 Toyota DENSO SARD Supra GT (JGTC) '00 Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) '01 Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) '00 Toyota au CERUMO Supra (JGTC) '01 GT5 Toyota Supra 2.5GT Twin Turbo-R '90 (S) Toyota Supra 3.0GT Turbo A '88 (P) Toyota Supra SZ-R '97 (S) Toyota Supra RZ '97 (S) R Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) '97 (P) R Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) '00 (S) R Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) '01 (S) R Toyota au CERUMO Supra (JGTC) '01 (S) R Toyota WOODONE Tom's Supra (JGTC) '03 (S) R Toyota Denso Sard Supra GT (JGTC) '00 (S) R Toyota YellowHat YMS Supra (Super GT) '05 (P) (*) Denotes a car that needs to be unlocked via a race or license (**) Denotes a special colored version of a car that needs to be unlock via a race (J) Denotes a Japanese version of a car R Denotes a racing car (S) Denotes a Standard Car (GT5 Only) (P) Denotes a Premium Car (GT5 Only) Gallery Toyota-supra-3.0gt-turbo-a-88.jpg|Supra 3.0GT Turbo A '88 Toyota-supra-2.5gt-twinturbo-r-90.jpg|Supra 2.5GT Twin Turbo R '90 Toyota-supra-rz-97.jpg|Supra RZ '97 Toyota-supra-sz-r-97.jpg|Supra SZ-R '97 Toyota-woodone-toms-supra-jgtc-03.jpg|Woodone Tom's Supra (JGTC) '03 Toyota-esso-ultraflo-supra-jgtc-01.jpg|Esso Ultraflo Supra (JGTC) '01- This car doesn't appear in the U.S. Version Toyota-denso-sard-supra-jgtc-00.jpg|Denso Sard Supra (JGTC) '00 Toyota-castrol-toms-supra-jgtc-01.jpg|Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) '01 Toyota-castrol-toms-supra-jgtc-00.jpg|Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) '00 Toyota-au-cerumo-supra-jgtc-01.jpg|Au Cerumo Supra (JGTC) '01 561.jpg|Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) in Gran Turismo 2 562.jpg|Cdma One Cerumo Supra (JGTC) in Gran Turismo 2 565.jpg|Denso Sard Supra (JGTC) in Gran Turismo 2 174.jpg|Castrol Supra GT in Gran Turismo 2 Trivia *The Supra is a very iconic vehicle, as it has appeared in numerous video games, movies, music videos and TV shows. Out of the many notable appearances in the media, Gran Turismo is one of them. *The Mark IV Supra is the most well-known and most common Supra. Category:Sports cars Category:Grand tourers Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Coupes